


Sepia

by seaweednoodles



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demisexuality, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweednoodles/pseuds/seaweednoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set in the dragon age universe! korra is a circle mage from kirkwall (kind of). asami is a magister from the tevinter imperium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello to whoever decides to read this. it's a little experimental, as i shouldn't be writing anything but shit for school right now. (i also haven't finished my soulmate au, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> i was playing dragon age over my holiday break and was a little inspired after an in-game convo with vivienne. (yeah, yeah i know. most boring character of the game and i get inspired) sue me! you won't get anything. 
> 
> but yeah, lemme know if this is shit? i can take it. i'm tough. (not really but i like honesty)

An explosion overhead rattles the ground under your feet, spraying debris over you and a few of your fellow mages. Hearing a voice cry out, you search for the owner. Opal. She’s trapped under some fallen stone. You cast a spell, pulling it off of her, you offer her your hand. Grateful she takes it. “Thanks, Korra.”

“It’s nothing.” You try to brush some of the dirt out of Opal’s hair but it’s no use, it’s literally raining down from the sky. “We really shouldn’t dally in one place for too long, it's dangerous. We need to get to the Gallows, the Champion will know what to do.” Mako interrupts, the constant voice of reason. Opal’s face contorts in a flash of anger, “Why are you even here Mako? You don’t like _us_ , you don’t care about _us_. The only good mage is a dead one, remember?” 

Mako’s jaw sets as he bristles. “Your kind just murdered the Grand Cleric! The audacity. You’re right. I don’t care about the mages or even elves for that matter. Of which you are both. Oh… how I hate you, Opal. I will never understand how my brother loves one such as you. It is because I love him that I am not falling in line with my fellow templars. That I am _not_ purging the world of your **_kind_**.”

“Pfft. You might need to be able to find the pointy end of your sword first.” Opal quipped.

Mako roared in anger, reaching for his sword.

You hurriedly step between the two, your hands out in a peaceful gesture. “Are we really fighting each other right now? Do you not see the abominations and overall madness exploding around us! Mako’s right Ope, we need to get to the Gallows.” As if to prove your point a ball of fire slams into a nearby pillar, exploding on impact and collapsing the building. “We need to move! And Mako, if you could keep your opinions to yourself even if she asks for them, that’d be great.”

“Fine.” 

The three of you start to move in the general direction towards the Gallows. You hear Opal mutter, “How he is related to Bolin, I will _never_ understand.” Mako throws her an indignant look and Opal huffs at him but all of you keep moving. 

\--

You watch in horror as First Enchanter Orsino surrenders his morals in a fit of rage. You watch as he takes the sharp blade to his palm and utters the words that make every mage everywhere guilty of blood magic. You watch as the Champion remorsefully cuts him down. You can feel Mako’s gaze on you. Searching for even just an ounce of corruption, for the abomination that lives underneath your skin to reveal itself. Angry, you meet his gaze head on. You stare at each other for what feels like forever but must only be seconds. He looks away first, yet you feel no victory in this. Opal is staring at the ground, you reach out for her hand. It’s smaller than yours. Everything about her is smaller than you. Tightly she holds on to you and you feel her start to cry. You close your eyes and silently you will the tears in your own body not to come. They do anyway. 

You open your eyes again to the sound of the Knight Commander’s voice filling the Gallows. Every mage left, including yourself and Opal ready your staffs and prepare for battle. Mako tenses, torn. But you watch as something inside him breaks and comes back together, he pulls his sword from its sheath. You look each other in the eye, and silently he nods at you. 

The Knight Commander grows more and more frantic as Knight Captain Cullen and the Champion’s brother turn against her. As the crowd parts for battle, you notice that Bolin has joined the Knight Captain and Carver against Meredith. You feel Mako and Opal’s spirits shift at this. All of you had feared the worst. Bolin, a devout Andrastian, could usually be found praying inside the Chantry. You’d feared he’d perished alongside the Grand Cleric because of it. You knew that Bolin had a hard time reconciling his faith with his love for Opal, an elvish mage. An unapologetic one at that. 

Beside you Mako breaks out into a run as Opal begins to rock her hips and body into a dance, swaying it to the motions of her elemental spells. You let out a yell and throw back your arm as you cast a protection aura around Mako, Opal, and yourself. Opal lights up the sky with a burst of lightning as you heal a nearby templar. 

Before you know it, the battle is over. The Knight Commander defeated, encased it what seemed to be stone. You look over, meeting Opal’s eyes. “We’ve won, then?”

Opal runs a hand through her hair, a sad look filling her green eyes, “I think it’s only just begun, my friend.” At this Bolin pulls her into an embrace, hugging her small form. Silently, you watch them, unthinking. 

Behind you Mako says, “The beginning of the end.” You turn to face him. Him, the templar, one of them, your jailer for the last two years. You squint, looking him up and down. He swallows as you slowly step closer to him. Cautiously he places a hand on the pommel of his sword. Calmly you pull him closer to you and into your arms, hugging him. His arms hang limp at his sides, until you feel him hesitantly raise them and wrap them around you. You feel him let out a breath and settle into your arms. You feel tears start to wet your tunic before you hear the cries. You feel everything. The way his hands tighten the fabric at the small of your back, how his chest shudders as he lets out another strangled sob, his scared and erratic heartbeat. You squeeze your eyes shut, suddenly aware that Mako is the same age as you. 

You and Opal and so many other mages have broken through your chains today, finally free. You’re proud of that, even if that meant that Mako and Bolin could never feel comfortable or safe again. You would never be a prisoner again. Never be made to feel ashamed of yourself again. You swear that to yourself as you hold a crying broken templar close. Your whole life, you were second. Meant to serve man, never to rule over him. But today - today you would be the witch - the mage who would not burn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asami's not here yet! but i'm getting there, i promise.
> 
> Glossary:
> 
> The Conclave: a call for mages and templars to reach an alliance
> 
> Circle: trains mages and also guards and supervises them. a lot of the time, circles are pretty prisons for mages. the circle korra is from is particularly bad.
> 
> Senior Enchanter: a title that implies rank within the Circle of Magi. to put it in perspective there are: apprentices, mages, enchanters, senior enchanters, first enchanters, and a grand enchanter.
> 
> Templars: are pretty much the jailers or "protectors" of mages 
> 
> Knife-ear: derogatory term for elves

You’d been marching in line for hours now, there were thousands of mages and templars here. On their way to the Conclave too. Next to you, Opal shivers from the bitter cold air. You rummage through your pack and find an extra sweater and drape it over her small shoulders. She looks up at you, fresh snowflakes on her eyelashes and in her hair, “Thank you.” You smile and nod at her. You march for hours, and even you start to feel a little cold. Just as your about to mention it, Opal asks you a question. “Tell me something, Korra. Why are you coming with us to the Conclave? The templars were horrible to you. Why do you care if we make peace with them? I know why I care. But why do you?” She glances over at Bolin as you let out a puff of air. 

“Do you know of Senior Enchanter Senna, Opal?”

“I’ve… heard of her. She’s from Kinloch Hold right? Why? What does she have to do with anything?”

“She’s my mother.”

Opal quickly turned towards you, “Really? How do you know? The Chantry takes the child from pregnant mages after they give birth.”

“I spent some time with her. Not in the Circle but before.”

“Before?”

“Before my magical talent surfaced, I lived in a local chantry as an orphan. For a long time I never understood why my parents didn’t want me, why they gave me up. But then she found me and even if she’d wanted me she couldn’t have me. And she did want me. And that made it worse.”

“Korra—“

“And then I came in to my magic and I thought that would make everything better. That I’d get to be with her in the Circle. Instead they sent me to Kirkwall. Away from her. She wrote me letters when we were still in Kirkwall. Before Meredith was Knight Commander, I received all of them. But after, I didn’t always get them. Anyway in my fifteenth year, I received a letter, she told me who my father was.”

“Who… who was he?”

“You tell me. You fell in love with one, just as she did.”

Opal opened her mouth to speak, just as a shout erupted from the templars. You both glance over to see Mako arguing with another templar in front of him. The man, taller and bigger than Mako yells, “You’re brother is just a knife-eared mage lover!” Mako face red screams back, “This Conclave is for peace! If you can’t put your differences aside – like I have, then **you** shouldn’t be here!” 

The man huffs and turns away from Mako. Bolin places a hand on Mako’s shoulder, “Just let it go. I don’t need you to defend me all the time.” Mako snorts at this, shaking Bolin’s hand off, he steps out of the procession and runs off in the opposite direction. “Mako! Come on! Come back, that’s not what I meant!” Bolin sighs and runs off after him. 

“Bolin!” Opal yells. You look back, Opal looked worried. “Don’t worry I’ll go get them. I’ll bring them right back, Ope. Stay here. Keep our places in line.”

“Are you sure I shouldn’t go get them?” She says a worried look still on her face.

“I’ve always been faster than you.”

\--

You’ve finally caught up with Mako and Bolin. Who look as though they’ve been sorting out their sissy fit. “Guys, can we argue later? We really need to get to the Conclave. It’s starting like, _now_ probably.” They look over at you, hug each other, which involves clapping each other on the back. Men. You turn, ready to head back, when the sky lights up and a cracking sound fills the air. A force of wind throws you back into Mako and Bolin, leaving the three of you in a pile on the snow. 

You cough. Wincing as you open your eyes, Bolin moans under you. “I think I dislocated a shoulder…” You come to a stand, helping Bolin and Mako to their feet. “What the hell was that?” You ask as you begin to help Bolin with his shoulder. Mako lets out a gasp and falls to his knees next to you. Turning around fully, you see that the Temple of Sacred Ashes lays in a pile of rubble. There… There was a gaping green hole in the sky. But most importantly, the procession of templars and mages on their way to the temple – to the Conclave was gone. Dead. “No. No. No. No! Opal. Opal!” Bolin screams, you’re horrified as he comes to this realization before you. The two of you grasp hands as you fall to your knees together. Together you scream her name clutching to each other. Together your throats grow raw from screaming Opal’s name like a prayer. And it’s together that Bolin loses his faith in the Maker as you simultaneously find it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> magister: someone of very high rank  
> tevinter imperium: a country in the dragon age universe ruled by mages  
> andrastian: religion followed by many humans outside of the tevinter imperium (sort of similar to christianity but also kind of not)  
> dalish: elves that choose not to live in human cities as they hope to live as the old elves did and not under human thumbs, they travel frequently.  
> starkhaven: a city in another country, the accent is very closely related to a scottish accent i believe  
> minrathous: capitol city of the tevinter imperium

_**Minrathous, Tevinter Imperium - Asami, Age 17** _

 

You wander the halls of the slave quarters quietly. So quiet. Your father would be furious with you if he heard you were spotted in this part of the estate. But you hadn't seen Zara in three whole days. She'd been part of your life everyday for the past thirteen years ever since your father had purchased her at a local ring. Intentionally, Magister Sato had purchased the elven girl to be trained for serving (she was beautiful, he could parade her in front of the rest of the magisterium). Unintentionally, Zara had become your best friend, you'd grown up together, Zara, just a year older than you. 

 

Your father however, had failed to notice the stolen glances. How the tips of your fingers grazed the other's when you passed in a room. The breath that rattled through your chest when Zara's hands lingered at your neck after she plaited your hair at night. When you no longer had to imagine how soft her lips were, what they tasted like, or how they looked with your lipstick smudged on them. How the first time, the meek elven girl had looked you straight in the eye, took your trembling hands in her own and parted your lips with her own.

 

You still haven't found Zara's room, she always came to you. You search on feeling guilty, an uneasy feeling in the pit of your stomach. 

 

A few feet ahead a door bursts open and Riva, an older slave walks out of it, a wash basin in hand and a few wash cloths thrown over her shoulder. You flatten yourself against the wall and hope she doesn't see you, she will certainly tell your father. As luck would have it, she immediately spots you. Her gray eyes widen a fraction of a second before they narrow in recognition. 

 

You shrink against the wall as she rushes over to you. You wrinkle your nose at the smell coming from inside the basin. Foul. She ignores it. 

 

"She needs you." She turns on her heel and marches back towards the room she came from. Your heart in your throat, you slowly follow. 

 

As you step into the room, the smell from the basin originates from the room, permeating the air. The four bunks in the room lie empty, save one. Zara. 

 

You fall to your knees at Zara's side. Her hair and forehead are wet from sweat and her eyes are clenched shut. She still hasn't noticed you. You bring your hands to her cheeks and her amber eyes fly open.

 

"Asami."

 

"Zara... What's wrong? Are you sick? Why hasn't my father sent for a healer?" You fire off questions in flurry.

 

Zara says nothing. "Zara? Zara, come on. Talk to me." At this, Riva has come back into the room with fresh water and clean cloths.

 

"Tell her, Zara. She's your lover and a strong woman. You don't have to protect her from everything. You can't protect her from this, not any longer." Riva says, her Starkhaven accent as clear as ever.

 

Looking up at Riva, "I... I don't understand..."

 

"You will." 

 

"Zara, what's going on?" You press your face close to hers and realize she's crying.

 

Zara turns her face away from yours, "...I ... I can't."

 

Riva kneels down next to you, taking your hand in her small one. "A prayer? I know you are not Andrastian, Mistress Sato and Zara and I are elven. I once called myself Dalish before... well just... just before." 

 

Swallowing a lump in your throat, "Are you not still Dalish, Riva?"

 

Her eyes meet yours, "No. No, I am not." She grabs a hold of Zara's hand and begins to speak again, "Blessed are righteous, the lights in the shadow. In their blood the Maker's will is written."

 

You lift your head and find that Zara is staring back at you. Still looking at you she says, "Fuck the Maker's will."

 

"Zara..."

 

"I'm with child, Asami." She squeezes your hand just as you rip yours from hers.

 

"How... Why..."

 

Zara lets out a single mirthless laugh, "Your father is very proficient at creating this space between us. Figuratively and literally it seems."

 

You recoil even further at her words, "... He wouldn't..."

 

Zara stares at you a long moment before she looks away, "It seems this slave has a talent for bewitching the attention of Satos." She looks at you again, "I only ever wanted yours."

 

"How... how could he do this? I... I thought..." you trail off, tears falling freely.

 

"What? You thought he was a good man? No. He is a different man to you, Asami. A good man. We all wear different masks for different people."

 

"Why did you not tell me this before? I could have helped! I could have confronted him. This isn't right, Zara. I'm... I'm so sorry."

 

"Have you never wondered why you're not permitted to be here? Especially at night. I wish I was the only woman he frequented with. I wish I could protect them."

 

The gears inside your head turn at this, "Other women... but... what if they..."

 

"They have. If the child isn't, if it doesn't die in the ritual, he sells us."

 

"This baby... this child it'd be my... my... --" 

 

"Don't say that to me." Zara snaps. "I will be rid of this child, Asami. And then I will be rid of your father. I'm getting out of here and I'm never coming back."

 

You lock eyes with this woman. The woman you love the most. Her face crumbles and she starts to sob.

 

"I'm sorry, Asami. I... I love you. So much. But this..." Zara looks down at her stomach that hasn't even begun to grow yet. "... This will continue to happen if he succeeds with the ritual. And I thought I was strong enough for that, that I loved you enough for that." 

 

"Don't apologize, you don't ever have to apologize to me. Zara, I love you. I'm going to make sure you get out of here. That every woman here is safe, that my father pays for everything that he has ever done. It will never make it right but ... we will spill his blood." 

 

At your words, Zara pulls you into a crushing hug. You hug her back just as fiercely. You let out a sob and Zara burrows into the crook of your neck. This means that you're done now right? Nothing else can be hiding in the shadows right? That's all. This... is it?

 

\--

 

_**Minrathous, Tevinter Imperium - Asami, Age 24** _

 

In the story, the girl lives. She escapes the slave hunter's blade. In the story, she's free. In the story, you never loved each other. 

 

"You know that the Council gets touchy when you keep them waiting, Magister Sato." Your thoughts are interrupted by your friend Felix.

 

You shoot a smile at him, "I'm surprised you're not spending your time with your father and Dorian. And do stop calling me magister, Felix. A bit too formal, yeah?"

 

"Anything to escape Magister Alexius for a day." Felix said as he opened the doors to the Council's outer offices. "After you, Asami."

 

"Thank you. You're his only child, he worries, Felix. He loves you."

 

Felix sighs sadly, "There are worse things than dying, Asami."

 

You stride through the chambers, stand square in the middle of the room, meeting the eyes of the Archon dead on, "Indeed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the thing that felix says at the end is from the video game, if it's not obvious to some readers. also finally asami's originish story right?! is anyone even reading this silly angsty as fuck fic of mine?
> 
> next chap: korra and asami finally meet!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Skyhold, Frostback Mountains - Asami, Age 24** _

 

 

You're soft edges. You're just butterfly shell. You paint your lips red. Perfect.

 

**\--**

 

You've been waiting for the Inquisitor's audience for three hours now. You're not familiar with the concept, waiting that is. You decide that you... don't like it. Before your thoughts can run away, the door across from you opens. Your body snaps to attention but deflates when your eyes land on a male dwarf half peeking from behind the door. The Inquisitor is neither male nor dwarf.

 

The dwarf sighs, "I can't tell if she's Tevinter or not, Sparkler. Although her clothes look just as ridiculous as yours."

 

"Prat! Ridiculous... says the dwarf with no beard. Now that's ridiculous!" The dwarf chuckles at this but says no more.

 

A smile finds its way to your face. You clear your throat, "I am in fact Tevinter, ridiculous clothes and all."

 

The door bursts open fully, revealing another man. A human man. A human man you know quite well. "Dorian." 

 

At the sound of his name he steps into the room fully. "I never thought I'd see you here, Asami. Conscience catch up with you?"

 

You squeeze your hands, nails digging into your palm, quenching the magic at its surface. You say nothing. 

 

Dorian smirks, "You never really could control your magic. You've always made for a poor mage, much less a magister."

 

"Felix is dead." You say snarling. 

 

The smirk on Dorian's face disappears. "Don't presume to tell me about Felix. You know nothing." He whispers through clenched teeth.

 

"He was my friend too."

 

"You were nothing. You  _are_ nothing."

 

"Careful Dorian, your claws are showing. You become more Magister Pavus' son everyday." You smirk at him but feel him pulling at his mana. By some odd grace of the Maker, the dwarf must feel it too. Or the tension. 

 

"Sparkler... you haven't introduced me to your friend. The dwarf's hand clamps down onto Dorian's forearm, you watch as he whispers something into Dorian's ear.

 

Dorian growls, "Varric, allow me to introduce you to Magister Sato. Magister Sato, Varric."

 

"Varric Tethras. Rogue, storyteller, and, occasionally, unwelcome tag along." Varric adds with a small bow.

 

Dorian snorts, "Do you say that to  _everyone_ you meet?"

 

Varric frowns, "It's a good line! You're no writer, Sparkler. I don't expect you to understand."

 

Dorian's mouth opens but whatever he is about to say is cut short, by a woman's voice. "Arguing in front of our guest, boys?"

 

"Inquisitor!" Varric and Dorian both yelp in surprise. At this, you straighten, standing at attention.

 

"Why don't you both run along to the tavern? Sort it out over a drink." On his way out of the room with Dorian, Varric mutters, "HE was arguing with that very same guest but five minutes ago." As they leave, you get your first real glimpse of the Inquisitor.

 

She's beautiful and an... elf. You knew this but seeing it is something else entirely. You stare at the marks on her face in wonder. You would love for the chance to just study them. Her hair is in an intricate series of twists and plaits, her eyes, violet. Which at this moment are narrowed at you and you are reminded this is not the time or place for that. You came here to join the Inquisition.

 

"I apologize for keeping you waiting, Magister Sato. I've had quite the day." She smiles at you and you feel yourself smiling back. "You know my name, my title?"

 

"I've advisors, Magister Sato."

 

"Right, of course. But please, call me Asami."

 

"Alright, Asami. What is it I or the Inquisition can do for you?" The Inquisitor asks as she crosses her arms behind her back. 

 

Your brain flails for an answer for a moment, "I... well I'd like to join. The Inquisition that is. I also offer you all the resources at my disposal. I have a... a great deal of money. To put it crudely. All of which is at Inquisition's disposal."

 

Her arms cross over cross over her chest, her tilts to the side as she regards you. "Alright. My advisors haven't found anything wrong with you. Yet. Until I've gotten to know you better, you'll be stationed in the mage tower. I'll have Josephine show you to it and have some quarters assigned to you. 

 

"Of course. Thank you! I really do want to help."

 

"I believe you, Asami. Although, I must advise you the mage tower is filled entirely with former circle mages and templars. All of which you which you will be working alongside of. I ask that you be sensitive to both parties, we still have much to work out with each other. Myself included." She says with a gentle look on her face. Gentle but serious.

 

"Yes, Inquisitor. Of course." You assure her.

 

As much as I'd like to get to know you better, I have much to do. I'll retrieve Josephine for you though." As the Inquisitor turns away, she pauses, "If I'm to be calling you Asami, then you must also call me by my first name. 'Tis Malika."

 

"Sure." The Inquisitor smiles at this and leaves.

 

**\--**

 

Jospehine has showed you to the mage tower, as you walk in no one turns to greet you or shows that they have been alerted to your presence at all really. Josephine smiles placatingly at you, "Forgive them, they are kept very busy. It's not personal."

 

"No offense taken. I understand, I hope I can contribute to their hard work with my own."

 

"I'm quite certain you will find your place here, Miss Sato."

 

"Thank you, Ambassador."

 

"Of course. Do tell me at once if you are in need of anything." You nod at ambassador as she takes her leave.

 

Blowing out a breath of air, you search the room unsure of who you should talk to. Of who's in charge.

 

Your eyes land on a man -- a boy really and a woman around his age or a few years older at the least. You stifle a giggle at the sight of the woman's choice of clothing. "I'm quite sure I've never seen a mage out of robes and in a pair of trousers at that." You chance. The boy's eyes snap up to meet yours, confused. He puts a hand on his chest, "I'm no mage, miss." 

 

You _do_ giggle at this and the confusion on his face grows. "Somehow, I think she's referring to me, Bo." The woman next to him says, her back still turned to you. 

 

The woman sighs as she turns around, "There's a first time for everything though right? Surely a mage in trousers isn't quite as interesting as the breach in the sky." She says with her arms crossed. 

 

You smile at this, "Surely."

 

Crookedly she smiles back at you, her nose scrunching at the corners. Your chest tightens at this and you start to feel a little too hot.

 

The woman uncrosses her arms to shake your hand, "It's nice to meet you uh...?"

 

"Asami." You say reaching for her hand.

 

"I'm Korra. This silly goof is Bolin, affectionately called Bo." Bolin smiles at this, placing the tips of his fingers together he places his hands under his chin as if on display.

 

Your hands meet, and a shock courses through your body. You both pull back quickly and Korra stares at her hand. "Sorry, I've only recently started working on my elemental spells. I'm still not very good." Korra says as she hangs her head.

 

You shake your head, "It's alright, really. What are you specialized in?"

 

"I'm a healer." Korra says, rubbing the back of her neck.

 

"I never really had an affinity for the creation school myself." You say.

 

Bolin pipes up then, "That wasn't magic, Kor. It was chemistry. Fa fa-fireworks! I ship it."

 

Your eyes widen at this just as Korra yelps and turns to Bolin to slap the back of his head. "Bolin. Shut. Up."

 

Korra covers her face with her hand, "Excuse us while I try to conjure up some real fireworks for this dolt." Korra grabs Bolin's arm and marches him up the stairs. Bolin turns back to you, a smile on his face, "Soulmates. You two. Just you wait!"

 

"BOLIN."

 

"Okay! Okay... I'm going, I'm going." Bolin says as the pair disappear up the stairs. 

**\--**

You shake your head, your heart in your throat, you walk out of the tower into the chilly Frostback nighttime air. You exhale, your breath permeating the air. You're just butterfly shell. You paint your lips... red?

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Skyhold, Frostback Mountains - _Asami, Age 24_**

 

You walk along the battlements, hurriedly making your way towards the tavern located in the courtyard. You startle at the sight of a figure sitting in the small opening of the battlement, leaving their legs to dangle off the side of the castle. "The ground is a long way down, try not to dally there for too long, the winds are picking up." You call out to the cloaked figure. 

 

"I'll not fall, Magister Sato." The voice betrays its owner. Korra. 

 

"Please. Just Asami." You say tiredly as you sit in the opening next Korra.

 

Korra turns to you, and now that you're closer and with the help of the moon you can see her face. The moonlight reflected in her eyes pulls at you, like an unanswered question. 

 

""Tis your title is it not?"

 

"It is. But I'm not a magister here."

 

"You're a magister everywhere you go. You don't just stop being one because you're not in Tevinter anymore. Your clothes, your walk, your attitude paint you as such." Korra smiles sadly as she says this.

 

You swallow, your throat thick. "You're right. I was clocked the moment I stepped through Skyhold's gates." You look off at the peaks of the Frostbacks, the light from the moon shining off them. The air bites through your coat and tunic, you shiver as you say, "I wish it was different. That...  _I was different._ But I was born and this is what I am."

 

"Born into privilege?"

 

"Is there any other way?" You ask biting your lip.

 

"I suppose not. We are born what we are, where we are..." Korra trails off, distracted. 

 

"Korra... what are you doing out here?"

 

"Just thinking. Hoping the Maker has a plan. Hoping that I'm not the only one who's noticed it, that I haven't stared at it too long. Hoping that it's not only cruel but kind."

 

"I didn't know you were religious."

 

"I wasn't always. Things change." With a wistful smile, Korra continues, "My friend Opal would love it here. She would love what we were doing, mages and templars working side by side. This is her dream."

 

"She died at the Conclave." Korra quiets again. Your chest constricts for a girl you do not know. For Opal. For... Zara.

 

"Did you love her?"

 

Korra inhales at this, "She was the first thing I thought of when I woke up, the last thing I thought of before I went to sleep, and the only thing I thought of in between." Korra grabs your hand, "I miss her. But she was never mine to miss."

 

You tilt your head to the side, confused.

 

"A story for another time." Korra says staring up at the moon still holding your hand. "Beautiful, never fails to remind me how small I am."

 

You chuckle, "Yes. Can be a bit blinding in its own way though."

 

"Why stare at anything that doesn't blind you?"

 

You say nothing, you're fairly certain your brain has short circuited at Korra's words. Luckily you don't have to say anything, the cold wind howls at you and seeps through your layers and down to your bones. You shiver violently. "How have you been out here so long? It's freezing cold, Korra." You say through chattering teeth. 

 

Korra laughs, "I'm from Fereldan. We love especially harsh winters and our dogs in equal measure." 

 

Giggling at Korra's words, "I can only imagine."

 

"I  _imagine_ it's nothing like Minrathous. You've two seasons! Hot and hotter." Korra says, a hint of laugh in her voice.

 

You smile as her eyes meet yours, "Indeed." You see her swallow at this and then smile weakly at you.  _Oh._ You stare down into your lap, twiddling your thumbs, nervous energy coursing through your once calm body.

 

You exhale through your nose as you say, "Korra. Would you like to go back to my room?" Korra's eyes widen considerably and then she begins choking uncontrollably. You pat her on the back until she's regained a measure of control. Korra scoots herself out of the battlement, coming to a stand. She's dusting herself off as you stand up to meet her. Korra pulls her hood back, rubbing the back of her neck she says, "We uh -- we hardly know each other Magister Sato."

 

"I thought you weren't going to call me that anymore." 

 

Korra bites at her bottom lip, "I never agreed to that."

 

 _The insolence._ "God."

 

"So--" Korra starts.

 

"I like you."

 

"Oh."

 

You deflate. Korra notices. "No! I... no. I do... like you. But I can't go back to your room. I'm... I'm not ready for that. Maker... I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you right now. I thought for sure you would never..."

 

"I just need to get know you better and I can't promise that's all I'll need. I can't promise that I'll ever feel ready for _that_ , but I can promise that I'm willing to try." Korra looks up, trying to steal a glance at you but she can't beat you at your own game. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say, Asami?"

 

You meet her eyes, "I do. And I'm willing to try too. I don't want you to feel like you have to change for me, I would never want that."

 

Korra smiles at this, "As if you could make me."

 

You smile back, taking her hand in yours, "May I kiss you?"

 

Korra looks at ground, bashfully she says, "I... yeah."

 

You grab her by her cloak and pull her towards you. You watch as Korra licks her lips in anticipation. You lean down till you're a mere inch from her lips, and wait. You feel Korra let out a breath as she closes the remaining distance between you, meeting her lips with yours. She kisses you as if she has the power to steal your voice. As if you would not let her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that part, probably the best part in this whole chapter isn't written by me. "why stare at anything that doesn't blind you?" yeah that was written by the wonderfully talented poet, writer -- annelyse gelman. her work is absolutely beautiful, and i heartily recommend checking out more of her stuff! :)
> 
> also thanks for reading bb's!


End file.
